Gone
by Celestial Assassin
Summary: One-shot songfic (possible sequel) Ryou is running from the lies he thinks are the truth, and Bakura must try to make him see past the lies. I don't own Gone (Madonna does) or the characters and places in this fic. (--- since I 4got to add this in the act


Mermer, a little quick one-shot Ryou/Bakura story inspired by RainOwl's story Nothing I Can Do. Anyways, this is a one-shot song fic to Madonna's Gone. Enjoy!  
  
/Selling out/ /Is not my thing/ /Walk away/  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. Bakura is asleep, finally. I picked myself up off my bed and looked out the window, mildly interested. He can't seem to decide whether or not he likes me or hates me. He thinks I'm a sell out, that I tell Yami every one of his 'plans.' He should know I'm not a sell out. He should know me better then that.  
  
I jump in surprise as he comes up behind me, only half awake, and stares out the window as well. The snow below looks quite pretty in the moonlight. He traces his fingers up my spine and I shiver involuntarily. I mentally smack myself for giving in to him. I look up into his harsh, smirking eyes. Yet this time, they aren't so harsh. No, no, NO! I can't give in to him. Things won't change. They never do.  
  
/I won't be broken again/ /I'm not/ /I'm not what you think/  
  
He keeps telling me he has dreams. Dreams of him ruling the world with me. The way he says it, it's so. . . believable. Not about him taking over the world, but him being with me. And us being. . . happy. But dreams are dreams. He'll tell me, making me give in. Then things go back to normal. I'm merely a vessel. That's all. Just like his dreams are nothing. That they mean nothing, yet he had told me of them with such passion.  
  
/Dream away your life/ /Someone else's dream/ /Nothing equals nothing/  
  
If he is so bad for me, then why can't I let go? Why do I still love him? Why do I tell myself things won't change, and then hope that they will? "Ryou. . ." He says huskily, breaking the silence between us. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip. I won't let this happen again. Things won't change! I'm so blind. . .  
  
/Letting go/ /Is not my thing/ /Walk away/ /Wont' let it happen again/ /I'm not/ /I'm not very smart/  
  
Bakura tangled his hands in my hair. Yet it feels so good. So right. But I know it's not. He doesn't love me. He never has. He's told me he hates me, but those words are being said fewer and fewer. But how can he love me, if he treats me how he does. If he never loved me, then why do I miss his love? Why am I yearning for something I never had?  
  
/Why should I feel sad/ /For what I never had/ /Nothing equals nothing/  
  
I turn away abruptly. Although my back is facing him, I know his look. He's shocked. "Ryou. . .?" He says, questioningly. I can't say anything. I can't or I know I will spill out what I am thinking. And I know he'll comfort me. Just like he always has. I have to get away. I have to. I've always had faith in my voice, in my strength, in my mine. But now I'm losing that faith. So I start to run. . .  
  
/Turn to stone/  
  
/Lose my faith/  
  
/I'll be gone/  
  
/Before it happens/  
  
"Ryou! Ryou. . .!" He calls after me. I shook my head, my tears slowly falling down my cheeks. I ran out the front door, without a coat and in bare feet. I heard Bakura's heavy footsteps behind me. I sped up. I can't let him catch me. I can't. I don't know how long I can keep running. My feet are becoming numb. But I have to press on. I can't stop. Or it will start all over again. . .  
  
/Turn to stone/  
  
/Lose my faith/  
  
/I'll be gone/  
  
/Before it happens/  
  
I look up. My feet brought me to Yugi's shop. Now Bakura will think I'm a sell out. After all he just told me. He'll think I'm running to Yami. Like he always does. I have to stop. I can't go farther. I know what's coming. He'll drag me home, ask what got into me, probably beat me. I can't stand it. Tears come faster and stronger, and I am knocked over with sadness, and I can do nothing but sit on the cold ground and weep.  
  
/Selling out/  
  
/Is not my thing/  
  
/Walk away/  
  
/I won't be broken again/  
  
/I won't/  
  
/I won't fall apart/  
  
I am surprised as I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I feel something press against the back of my head. I stiffen. I know what's coming now. He'll coax me into submission. Then he'll drag me home. I shiver, despite his arms around me. It all means nothing. I can't give in. I won't give in. /Dream away your life/  
  
/Dream away your dream/  
  
/Nothing equals nothing/  
  
I have to run again. I stand abruptly and push him from me. I can't let it happen again. I have to leave. I take off in another random direction. I hear his unrelenting footsteps behind me. Why is he so determined?  
  
/Turn to stone/  
  
/Lose my faith/  
  
/I'll be gone/  
  
/Before it happens/  
  
I keep running into a park. I take few steps into it, and then trip over a snow-covered tree root. I can't do anything, so I grip the snow and cry, if possible, harder. I feel Bakura's body fall next to me. I can only catch a few words between my sobs. "Ryou. . . stupid. . . hurt. . ." He pulls me to him. I shake me head. "No. NO!"  
  
/Turn to stone [turn to stone]/  
  
/Lose my faith [lose my faith]/  
  
/I'll be gone/  
  
/Before it happens/  
  
Bakura holds me tighter. He picks me up. I try to kick but my body is too weary. I've lost again. All too soon we're arriving at my house. He kicks open the door and throws me on the couch. He throws a blanket on me and kneels next to me on the couch. My eyes must tell him the story, because his eyes sharpen. I know what's coming next as he raises his hand. . .  
  
/Turn to stone [turn to stone]/  
  
/Lose my faith [lose my faith]/  
  
/I'll be gone /  
  
Bakura brushes away Ryou's bangs and his eyes soften. Ryou opens his eyes cautiously. "Aren't you going to. . .?" He asks. Bakura simply shakes his head. "Ryou, there is something I have been wanting to tell you." Bakura says, looking Ryou square in the eyes. Ryou gives Bakura a quizzical look.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Moo! All done. ^^ Didja like? This is probably the only one-shot that I probably won't have a sequel or an alternate-ending to. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed!  
  
Ja ne! ^^ 


End file.
